justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Corvette
The Corvette is a ship in Just Cause 3. It has two versions; Rebel Corvette and Military Corvette. Appearance Despite its size, the ship more closely resembles a fast attack craft rather than a corvette. It is almost the size of a Triton Broadsider from Just Cause. The ship has three propellers and large-diameter exhaust openings in the transom, suggesting that each screw is powered by a separate gas turbine. According to the Rebel drop info, the ship is armed with a 76 mm canon which is in a turret at the front and highly effective at providing naval gunfire support. The ship appears to be closely modeled after the Ystad class fast attack craft, but is significantly scaled down, which accounts for the somewhat odd proportions. It also lacks the aft armament present on the Ystad class, namely four medium-range surface-to-surface missile launchers. Performance The vessel can maintain a reasonable top speed, however, as a larger ship it lacks maneuverability in close quarters, especially at low speeds, with an extremely wide turning circle. Navigating in shallow waters or within smaller island chains can be problematic. It excels in deep waterways and on the open sea. Locations Military *Encountered in coastal areas at high Heat levels. *At several military ports: **Porto Vena. **Porto Coclea. **? **? *Shows up during some missions: **Connect the Dots. **Abandon Ship. **Tangled Up In Blue. Rebel *Obtained for Rebel drop by capturing Porto Tridente in the north west corner of the map. *The Rebellion sends one as support while taking over some bases: **Porto Coclea. **? **? *Has to be driven in the mission Tangled Up In Blue. Trivia *The Medici Military version is called Military Corvette. *The vessel is named after a small warship known as a corvette, however, in terms of tonnage and armament, it more closely resembles a smaller type of warship known as a fast attack craft. *While it is not designated for this purpose, as on many real warships, the rear deck of the Corvette is of adequate size to land and transport small helicopters, other craft, or even an anti-aircraft gun or a SAM launcher, provided they are tethered securely. This is particularly useful when attempting to manoeuvre the ship in small waterways, with the second vehicle able to act as a 'tug' of sorts, or, obviously, as added protection against aerial attack. *The front-mounted cannon, when aimed rearwards, can shoot through the cab (where Rico drives it) without causing the vehicle any damage. *The gun looks like it must be around 150 mm. *The gun bears the most resemblance to the Bofors 57 mm Mk I. Gallery JC3 Medici Frigate.jpg|Medici Naval corvette. Rebel Corvette (left side).png|Shooting down a helicopter. Brise 32 and Rebel Corvette.png|The small sail boat is a Brise 32. Urga Hrom D and Rebel Corvette.png|Near a Urga Hrom D. JC3 Corvette cannon.png Military Corvette and Urga Hroch.png|Size comparison with Urga Hroch. Grotta Contrabandero (cave dock).png|A Rebellion version at Grotta Contrabandero. Category:Content Category:Military Vehicles Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Boats